


Eternity

by xspike4evax



Series: Episode Title Sereis [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy is more than aware we can't always have what we want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternity

Eternity

Angel had gone. He had done what he said he would; he had left. 

Buffy felt sick. She loved him and he had left her. She would never, ever love anyone else the way she loved Angel. Being with him was all she wanted.

Why didn’t he realise his love was all she needed? His death had taught her that just being near him was enough. Love didn’t have anything to do with sex, why didn’t Angel understand that? 

Her heart ached, Buffy ached so much it was all she could feel. 

“I’ll always love you,” she whispered brokenly. “Always.”


End file.
